Süße Qualen
by darkangelwings666
Summary: eigentlich reiner PWP, lemonen...


Hi!

Nach langer Zeit mal was Neues von mir.

Nun ja… sooo neu ist es nun eigentlich nicht. Hab ich grad in den tiefen meines Desktops ausgegraben …. Eigentlich ist es das erste was ich je so in Richtung… PWP, lemon.. erotik… geschrieben habe..

Seit also bitte nicht so hart zu mir.

Ist sehr wage gehalten, wer da zu gange geht… dieses mal kein Slash, sorry…  
Ist eigentlich fast jedes Pairing drin… nehmt das, das euch am sympathischsten (anregensten) ist..

Würd mich aber dennoch sehr über ein kommi von euch freun!  
P.S.: Ja, ich weiß, dass es nicht sonderlich lang ist….

Dann wünsche ich euch noch viel spaß!!! (Könnt mir ja bescheid geben o ihr ihn hatte.. (egal in welcher form)...nein, das war jetzt keine indirekte Bitte um ein Commi..)

* * *

Süße Qualen

Kaum wahrnehmbar haut er seine süßen Küsse auf meinen Nacken. Fährt mit seiner Zunge mein Schlüsselbein entlang.

Sanft kneten seine starken Hände meine Brüst. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnet er sie Knöpfe meiner Bluse, verboten langsam, einen nach dem anderen. Endlich fällt der störende Stoff.

Leicht streicht nun eine Hand meine Seite hinunter, während sich die andere in meinen Haaren vergräbt. Unsere Zungen spielen miteinander und bei jeder neuen Berührung jagen kleine Stromschläge durch meinen Körper.

Zärtlich wandern seine Hände meinen Rücken hinunter und verweilen auf meiner Hüfte.

Langsam fahre ich seine deutlich ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln entlang… wofür so ein Krieg nicht gut ist?

Ich beuge mich vor uns umkreise mit meiner Zunge seine Brustwarzen. Ein tiefes Grollen entweicht seinen Lippen und heizt mich in meinem Tun an. Mit flinken Fingern öffnet er den Reißverschluss meines Rockes und lässt ihn zu Boden gleiten.

Meine Hände wandern nun langsam zum Rand seiner Boxershorts, mit einem sanften Ruck befreie ich ihn von dem Rest seiner Kleidung.

Leidenschaftlich küsst er wieder meinen Nacken, während seine Hände den Verschluss meines BHs öffnen. Achtlos gleitet auch er zu Boden.

Langsam, verboten langsam fährt er mit seiner Zunge mein Schlüsselbein entlang, um kreist meine Brustwarzen, die sich unter seinem warmen Atem aufrichten. Plötzlich saugt er sich daran fest und ein heißeres Stöhnen entweicht mir.

Ein Prickeln läuft durch meine Körper. Langsam kniet er nieder, wobei er mit seiner Zunge die Konturen meines Bauches nachfährt. Kurz verweilt seine Zunge in meinem Nabel. Seine Hände fahren meine Seite entlang und verhacken sich in meinem Slip. Als er mich auch von dem Rest meiner Kleidung befreit hat, streichelt er sanft die Innenseite meines Schenkels hinauf.

Hauchzart berühren seine Fingerspitzen meine Knospe, ein Zittern durchläuft meinen Körper und ich dränge mich ihm entgegen. Doch er lächelt bloß, er hat nicht vor mich von meinen Qualen zu erlösen, nicht so schnell.

Seine Augen haben dieses typische Glitzern, das ich hasse und gleichzeitig so sehr liebe. Ich beuge mich vor und fange seine Zunge zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein.

Leicht drück er mich nach hinten und wir sinken auf das große Bett hinunter. Er liegt zwischen meinen Beinen und ich kann seine Erregung deutlich spüren.

Ich recke mich ihm entgegen, will ihn mehr spüren, will ihm näher sein, doch er vergrößert den Abstand zwischen uns wieder. Er deutet mir an die Augen zu schließen und widerwillig folge ich seiner Aufforderung, aber ich vertraue ihm.

Ein erschrockenes Keuchen entweicht mir, als plötzlich etwas Kaltes und Feuchtes meinen Hals entlang fährt und meine Brust umkreist. Langsam wandelt sich mein Keuchen in ein lustvolles Stöhnen, während der Eiswürfel immer weiter in Richtung meiner Beine wandert.

Kurz verweilt er in meinem Nabel. Kaltes Wasser rinnt langsam zwischen meine Beine und steigert meine Lust um ein Vielfaches. Mein Atem beschleunigt sich und eine Gänsehaut legt sich auf meinen gesamten Körper.

Seufzer verlassen meine Lippen, als ich spüre, wie ein neuer Eiswürfel an der Innenseite meines Schenkels hinaufwandert. Reflexartig spreize ich meine Beine etwas mehr. Höllisch langsam wandert das kalte Etwas, das feurige Spuren auf meine Körper hinterlässt, weiter und bringt mich um meinen Verstand.

Erregt hebe ich erneut mein Becken, ich will ihn endlich spüren, doch wieder wir mein stummes Flehen nicht erhöht.

Meine Lippen öffnen sich zu einem stummen Schrei, als seine Finger plötzlich an meiner Knospe sind und sie sanft massieren. Ein Kribbeln breitet sich in meinem ganzen Unterleib aus und ich glaube zu vergehen.

Plötzlich werden seine sanften Fingerspitzen durch etwas Kaltes ersetzt. Ein williges Stöhnen verlässt meinen Mund als er den Eiswürfel langsam in mich eindringen lässt. Fast unmerklich streichen seine Hände nun über meinen Körper. Ein lautes Aufkeuchen entweicht mir, als der Eiswürfel plötzlich durch seine warme Zunge überdeckt wird.

Begierig und mit dem heftigen Wunsch nach mehr strecke ich ihm mein Becken entgegen. Mein Verlangen wächst immer weiter und droht mich zu Verschlingen. Seine Zunge umspielt noch immer noch sanft meine Perle, während seine Finger das prickelnde Spiel ergänzen und in mich eindringen und sich im Tankt seiner Zungenschläge bewegen.

Wenn es noch möglich ist spreize ich meine Beine noch etwas mehr. Vorsichtig zieht er sich zurück und legt sich zwischen meine Beine. Meine Hände suchen nach seinen Schultern und krallen sich in seine Schulterblätter. Wieder kommt ein Stöhnen über meine Lippen, als er nach unendlichen Qualen meinem Wunsch nachgibt und in mich eindringt.

Sofort legen sich meine Beine um seine Hüften um ihn noch intensiver zu spüren. Unendlich langsam bewegt er sich und jagt mit jeder seinen Bewegungen bittersüße Wellen von Erregung durch meinen Körper.

Jeder seiner Stöße entlockt mir ein weiteres Stöhnen, jagt neuen süße Qualen durch meine Körper und bringt mich um meinen Verstand. Immer schneller stößt er in mich und meine Hände wandern nur noch fahrig über seinen Rücken.

Immer tiefer stößt er zu, nun stöhn auch er. Meine Hände krallen sich in seinen Rücken, als ich versuche ihn noch näher zu ziehen. Alles in mir zieht sich zusammen, mein Becken beginnt unkontrolliert zu zucken, während die Wellen meines Höhepunktes über mich hereinbrechen.

Wildes Keuchen erfüllt den Raum, bis er schließlich noch leicht keuchend auf mich hinuntersinkt. Unsere Münder treffen sich zu einem letzten sanften Kuss und ich kann ihn seinen Augen noch immer das Glitzern, der süßen Qualen sehen.

* * *

Und, für meinen damals ersten Versuch?? Büüüttte ein commi dalassen, gelle?! 


End file.
